serverofblackstevefandomcom-20200214-history
Danzig
This article is about the location. For the empire which featured this city as capital, see Empire of Black Steve. Danzig, mostly known as the Capital or simply as Rafa's Fortress, refers to a settlement upon Lake Charlles which contained the Fortress, several mines, and also the elusive Black Steve's hideout. Danzig, as the main base of operations of the group and the capital of the Empire of Black Steve, served an important role through the story line as a meeting hub between the group members which were frequently thousands of kilometres away from each other. # Click here to see the History section. # Click here to see the Trivia section # Click here to see the Geography section. # Click here to see the Lore section. # Click here to see the Behind the Scenes section. History After the destruction of the Old House back at the grasslands after a Creeper surprised Nazi Jap, and the chaos that ensued upon the seeding of the Berry Farm, the group moved to a grassland on the side of a mountain, upon Lake Charlles. Rafa began the construction of a building inside the mountain which would eventually become the Fortress, but disappeared and for a long time didn't appear again. Until then, Danzig was a collection of chests, furnaces and other utilities in the center of this field illuminated by torches. This served as a base for the group. The first major construction was the Old Mine, a mine built by Stalin which sourced the bulk of the group's diamonds, which allowed more effective weaponry, a Nether Portal, an enchantment table, and later armour. The Old Mine ran straight for more than one kilometre, and had a ferry station which connected the start to the finish. This was Stalin's main base prior to the conclusion of the fortress, and housed utilities, beds and even a small farm. It was succeeded by the mine in the Siberian Colony. Rafa eventually returned and building on the fortress resumed, mostly supplied by the Old Mine's cobblestone supply, as well as Nazi Jap's spelunking sessions on caves which rendered the group a lot of coal and iron. The fortress was eventually concluded, but remained for several sessions empty. In an incident, Dani carved a large, cavemen structure atop the Fortress until it was fixed by Rafa himself. Danzig's mirror in the Nether also became the site for the hub nether portal of The Shining Path. Dani built a large farm to the east of the Fortress, Black Steve created a makeshift Cow stable in the front of the Fortress and Nazi Jap built many bridges connecting Danzig to the islands of the lake and the other side of the mainland. Eventually Rafa, Nazi Jap and Black Steve managed to bring most of the resources inside the fortress, and it was neatly organized. At the same time, Stalin began a killing spree against Dani, plus Dani also perished to a lost arrow fired by Nazi Jap. This created rightful monstrous anger against Stalin and questionable anger towards Danzig and Nazi Jap. What followed was two terrorist attacks on the Fortress. For more information, see the ''Danzig Terrorist Attacks ''page. # An explosion set off on the middle of the chest area. Due to several drops in the area caused by an incident in which Stalin murdered Nazi Jap, it ended up losing more than thirty diamonds. # Another explosion on the chests. This time, no items were lost but Black Steve and Rafa had to re-organize the chests. This lost Dani sympathy and he was briefly exiled. After the conclusion of the attacks, Stalin came with the creation of a flag for the city, which featured in his shield, the Saint Patrick's Saltire. After the incident, Black Steve made a hidden hideout at the bottom of the Charlles Lake, dubbed N**** Steve's Hideout. It contained a bar served by Black Steve's Iron Golem servant, Nelson. Black Steve used the bar as a brewery for the creation of potions which proved vital in the final stages of the game. The city remained the centre, but several hunts for the End Portal, along with the Black Genocide incident in which Stalin, Diogo and Nazi Jap killed more than twenty Endermen, made the group hang out around it less. It was mostly visited for rests, brewery and enchantments. The city remains as a permanent residence of the group after the defeat of the Ender Dragon. =